Rockstardom & friendships
by Carpie Noctrum
Summary: It started with Hikaru and Kaoru finding something special in HER bag. Now Haruhi's friend comes to visit how will the Host Club cope when someone completely different to anyone they've ever met shows up and is very protective of Haruh. Haruhix?FIXED IT!
1. Chapter 1

_i DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB !!!!!!!_

_.............................EXCEPT MAYBE IN MY DREAMS_

_{SIGHS} OH WELL_

_BY THE WAY i'M iRISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day after school and the host club were in the third music room waiting for club activities to start. The twins were sitting on one couch with their faces propped up on their hands, the rest of the host club were trying not to get noticed by them, after all it was dangerous to capture the Hitachiin twins' attention when they were bored.

"Kaoru, I'm booooooored!" whined Hikaru.

"Me too, Hikaru," Kaoru replied," Where's our toy when we need her?"

"If you two are referring to Haruhi,? Kyouya said from across the room, "I believe that it was ye two who bullied her into going to fetch more commoner coffee for her."

"Oh yeah," they said together," But why does she take so long?"

"You sent her five minutes ago and the nearest commoner shop to the school is 2km away."

Having no response to such an argument the twins got up from the couch and walked around the room in hopes of finding some entertainment.

Unfortunately for poor Haruhi, they did.

It was Kaoru who first saw Haruhi's bag in the corner of the room. He stopped in his tracks a malicious smile spreading across his face, Hikaru followed his gaze, an identical expression forming on his face. As if by some unspoken agreement they both, in complete harmony with each other, swiped the back from it's previous position and put it on the table.

Kyouya was watching these events unfold and decided to give them a piece of advice

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Hunny had by now tuned in to what was happening and decided to join in the conversation.

"Is that Haru-chan's bag?" he questioned, "Coz if it is she's gonna be ma-ad"

"Ah," was Mori's only contribution.

The twins just ignored them and continued to extract books folders and pens from her bag

***************************

_**Meanwhile**_

Haruhi was walking in the gate of Ouran when realization struck.

"My bag!" she exclaimed, "I left it unattended, shit."

At that she dashed off in the direction of the school building.

*********************

Back at the third music room Hikaru and Kaoru had successfully emptied Haruhi's bag poking around inside in hope of finding at least one thing of interest.

This time Hikaru made the discovery in an almost hidden pocket in the lining of the bag. He reached into it and drew out two long, wood, decorated…Drumsticks?!

Him and Kaoru were still ogling the sticks when they felt a draft of cold and heard her say, voice breaking with fury,

"Hikaru…Kaoru….How….Dare….You"

Hikaru and Kaoru tried their best to seem unfazed yet they couldn't help but notice how the temperature had dropped by more than a few degrees.

"Haruhiiii it fell and everything just rolled out," they whined in unison.

"In neat piles?" she said anger evident in her voice. The twins shrugged and she began repacking her bag. She was almost finished when….

**BOOM**

The door burst open to reveal Tamaki, glittering in front of a backdrop of roses as he ran forwards to glomp Haruhi.

Cries of "My daughter, I'm home" filled the room but suddenly, Tamaki stopped. Haruhi was glaring at him, eyes flashing with an aura dark enough to match the Shadow King's. Hiding behind the twins Tamaki whispered

"What's wr…wrong?"

She's mad because we went through her bag." Hikaru began.

"But we don't think that it's her's." Kauro continued.

"Because we found these," they said in union displaying the drumsticks to Tamaki. His eyes widened, they were solid wood with flame engravings with paint and signatures on each.

"You don't play these barbarous instruments, do you?" He all but shouted

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "they were a gift from a friend," she said.

Hunny, who was inspecting the signature's asked, "Who's Travis Barker?"

"A famous drummer," answered Haruhi.

"And who's Alex"

At that moment a blur of black fell from the ceiling, grabbed haruhi with one arm around her waste, the other clamped over her mouth and jumped back about ten metres from the host club.

"That would be me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**wHY HAS hARUHI GOT DRUMSTICKS?**

**WHO IS THIS STRANGER WHO KNOWS HARUHI?**

**WHO WILL HARUHI BE WITH IN THIS STORY?**

**MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY AM I WRITING THIS RATHER THAN STUDYING 4 MY MOCKS???**

**[P.S. SOZ ABOUT NY PAST CONFUSION OVR MY STORY I MIXED UP THE DOCUMENTS WITH 1 MY FRIEND PUT ON THIS SITE AS WE'R SHARING AN ACCOUNT. SO IF YOU WERE READING A TWILIGHT FANFIC SORRY!!!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner

Forgive me!!!!!! (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Host club stood frozen in shock, staring a Haruhi's captor. In front of them someone almost as tall as the twins completely covered in black clothing, A hat covered their hair and shadowed their eyes so they were impossible to see and a black scarf covered the lower half of their face. A very large long black leather coat covered their body, giving them a hopeless look and their feet where in big chunky black boots with buckles going up them , which can only be described as "Goth gear".

It was them Mori who snapped out of it first, almost too quickly for the eye to follow he'd produced a wooden katana from somewhere and had charged at the kidnapper. However "Alex" simple stepped out of the way in one swift movement just before Mori reached him. Mori redirected his attack but Alex somehow managed to move behind him, within a split second Mori had realised what had happened but it was too late as Alex put Haruhi down for a second and then crouched down whirled one leg around near the ground and took Mori legs out from under him.

By now the other Host members had snapped out of it and as Hunny rushed to join the fight Tamaki screamed out to Haurhi.

"Never fear my dear daughter we shall rescue you from the clutches of this ruthless, perverted man."

Alex was now deflecting Hunny's strikes with apparent ease and called over

"What did I do, I was only gonna kidnap her for a while, I was gonna give you a taste of your own medicine."

Kyouya was the only one to notice that last comment and Tamaki began screaming about how "evil and perverted and such he was."

"Would you please shut up, you're giving me a headache," Haurhis irritated voice snapped at him as she walked over, massaging her temples.

"Oh Haurhi you've escaped". He cried running to bring her into a hug. H however she was already being smothered by the twins.

"Haurhi we were soooooooooooooooo worried," they cried while snuggling her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked, "Alex wasn't going ever really going to do anything or even kidnap me, Alex is having too much fun fighting Hunny-sempi."

The Twins looked at her in surprise and turned their eyes to the fight, Alex was flipping backwards to avoid Hunny's attacks. Suddenly Alex stopped as Hunny threw more shurikens at him but he deflected then with two blades he had pulled from his jacket. It was only when, Alex put them away that Haurhi got worried. Watching Alex's hand closely and saw the middle finger rubbing off each other that Haurhi was filled with realization.

"Oh oh," she thought," I know what that means."

Alex dived forward at Hunny, jabbing him in certain places around the body. Haurhi stared wide eyed as it clicked.

"Shih." She said," Alex STOP."

The result was instant, Alex stopped dead in his tracks, Hands and feet stilled. Alex turned slowly to face Haurhi and said

"Why?"

Alex's scarf had been taken off during the fight to revel a small pointed chin and a wide smile, fine facial features and skinny neck. In response Haruhi just rolled her eyes. Alex dashed forward and scoped Haurhi up.

"So that's the only answer I get" he cooed with his face leaning towards Haurhis.

"Set down my daughter you pervert" Tamaki screamed at him. Haruhi blinked up at hi.

"No need to worry Tamaki-sempi" she said and in one swift move she knocked off Alex's hat, long straight crimson locks fell down around Alex's pale face, now it was obvious that.........................

"Alex is a girl." Explained Haurhi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and I'll update soon

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
